Just for You
by Infectious Mike
Summary: A compilation of quick drabbles to music. Specific details inside. GaretxIvan
1. Track 1: Love Saver

Title: Just for You  
By: Infectious Mike  
Pairing: Garet x Ivan  
Song: Love Saver by TM Revolution  
Disclaimer: Don't own the song or the characters.  
A/N: Alright so, the idea for this is to put your music player on shuffle and write a quick fic for the length of the song. As soon as the music ends you stop writing, no editing, or quick changes. If you're in the middle of a sentence, you're fault for not realizing the song was almost over so...some of mine are a little cracked on that part cause I sometimes forget. Anyone, first song as mentioned earlier is Love Saver, by TM Revolution. I rather like it cause it goes with this.

* * *

It's dark, you looked at me quietly, not a sound came from either of us. You suddenly reached over with your hand and touched my face. Your amethyst eyes never left mine. The moon shone high above us, the stars lighting the sky up as well. Sitting on this grassy knoll with you, this is all I could ever ask for. You kissed me gently which I returned. This would be our night. You opened your eyes after our kiss and smiled broadly. I laid down and you soon followed leaning your head on my chest while I played with your blond hair. It feels kind of strange, being here with you. After the Lighthouse I expected you to go home to Kalay and I would be there with you. My family, I would leave them for you. It wouldn't be as hard as it seems. Ivan, I love you with all my heart and that will never change.

"Garet, I love you with my entire soul and as much as Jupiter allows."


	2. Track 2: Tension Rising

Title: Just for You  
By: Infectious Mike  
Pairing: Garet x Ivan  
Song: Tension Rising - Kingdom Hearts OST  
Disclaimer: Don't own the song or the characters.  
A/N: Alright so, the idea for this is to put your music player on shuffle and write a quick fic for the length of the song. As soon as the music ends you stop writing, no editing, or quick changes. If you're in the middle of a sentence, you're fault for not realizing the song was almost over so...some of mine are a little cracked on that part cause I sometimes forget. Anyway the song, mentioned earlier is from the Kingdom Hearts soundtrack, Tension Rising, it's when the Nobody's appear and you have to fight them and such. I didn't really like this one seeing as how I had exactly a minute and thirty-four seconds to write it. Oh well.

* * *

We're surrounded. I can't believe we let our guard down. Isaac and Mia are off fighting their own battles with another party of monsters who managed to surround them. Garet's next to me breathing heavily. No I won't let him die. Not here...not without me. I cast a Spark Plasma dispatching enough monsters for us to get away.


	3. Track 3: Fly High

Title: Just for You  
By: Infectious Mike  
Pairing: Garet x Ivan  
Song: Fly High by Ayumi Hamasaki  
Disclaimer: Don't own the song or the characters.  
A/N: Alright so, the idea for this is to put your music player on shuffle and write a quick fic for the length of the song. As soon as the music ends you stop writing, no editing, or quick changes. If you're in the middle of a sentence, you're fault for not realizing the song was almost over so...some of mine are a little cracked on that part cause I sometimes forget. The third song is by Ayumi Hamasaki, Fly High. It's a great song, I reccomend it, anyway I kinda like this one it's the first one I realized that the song was almost over and had to patch something together but it's acceptable.

* * *

Track 3: Ayumi Hamasaki - Fly High

"Ivan, look!!" I yell to the blond walking behind me.

"What's going on over here?" he responds and looks at the scenery.

A gorgeous view from atop a hill awaited him. The sun setting over the ocean changing the colors to many hues of orange and red. Birds in V-formation flew over said ocean, and the waves crashed on the sand a few feet below.

"Let's go down there," I said getting really excited. After the first time going to the beach I never got tired of it. Especially when I'm with Ivan.

"But I'm tired," he whines.

"I don't care, we're going either way," I say getting on my knee in front of him my back facing him. "Get on, I'll carry you then."

He groaned in disapproval but got on anyway. He knows he wants to, just doesn't want to be seen doing it. God forbid he's seen being carried. I ran down the hill into the awaiting ocean not stopping until we hit the water.


	4. Track 4: Do it Now!

Title: Just for You  
By: Infectious Mike  
Pairing: Garet x Ivan  
Song: Do it Now!! from the Killer Instinct OST  
Disclaimer: Don't own the song or the characters.  
A/N: Alright so, the idea for this is to put your music player on shuffle and write a quick fic for the length of the song. As soon as the music ends you stop writing, no editing, or quick changes. If you're in the middle of a sentence, you're fault for not realizing the song was almost over so...some of mine are a little cracked on that part cause I sometimes forget. Now for one of my favorites that I wrote out of the 10 that I did. The song is from Killer Instinct, the one from the SNES version, and it's Jago's theme if you're familiar with the game.

* * *

The gong rang loudly and it's very obnoxious. I don't like this place. Not even because you're not here, it's because it's too loud, and for once I can't deal with the noise. You're voice was the only thing I could stand when it was loud. I miss your voice, and everything about you. The way we would fight together, the way you protected me when I asked you not to. Your smile, the way you hugged me, the way we kissed, the way you would whisper I love you when you woke up next to me after a long day. Hama took me away from all those things I loved about you once our journey was over and I never forgave her for it. I'm going to run away, but I need to do it now, just so I can be with you.


	5. Track 5: Thunderbird

Title: Just for You  
By: Infectious Mike  
Pairing: Garet x Ivan  
Song: Thunderbird by TM Revolution  
Disclaimer: Don't own the song or the characters.  
A/N: Alright so, the idea for this is to put your music player on shuffle and write a quick fic for the length of the song. As soon as the music ends you stop writing, no editing, or quick changes. If you're in the middle of a sentence, you're fault for not realizing the song was almost over so...some of mine are a little cracked on that part cause I sometimes forget. Now for a song that I have no clue as to why it's on my phone, it's by TM Revolution and it's called Thunderbird. Anyway, this one I don't like so much, can't really place my finger on why, I just don't.

* * *

Garet sighed heavily. I can't...Garet, why did you tell me now? Why not sooner you idiot. All of these things you're telling me...I feel them for you too. You...right when I have to leave...Garet. I looked away from him. I don't want him to see me like this. He put his hand on my shoulder, turned me around and placed a light kiss to my lips. I didn't flinch or turnaway. All I could do was hope this was just a dream so I wouldn't have to face my sorrow when I leave tomorrow morning. Tears are streaming down my face and I press my self against my chest wrapping my arms around his waist, his own arms placed around my much smaller frame. I don't...want to leave Garet. Let's run away together, all because, I love you.


	6. Track 6: Naruto Ondo

Title: Just for You  
By: Infectious Mike  
Pairing: Garet x Ivan  
Song: Naruto Ondo by The Naruto Cast  
Disclaimer: Don't own the song or the characters.  
A/N: Alright so, the idea for this is to put your music player on shuffle and write a quick fic for the length of the song. As soon as the music ends you stop writing, no editing, or quick changes. If you're in the middle of a sentence, you're fault for not realizing the song was almost over so...some of mine are a little cracked on that part cause I sometimes forget. Okay I lied, the Naruto Ondo one is my favorite because this song is made of win and just the scenario I threw them into. This one will more than likely make you giggle inside. And don't ask me why they're doing this cause I have no freakin' clue.

* * *

"The party is just beginning I'm afraid," Jenna whispered to me from my right.

Sheba poked her face next to mine, "Go get him Ivan, me and Jenna are right here," she encouraged.

"Yeah, for now," I laughed. Might as well get this stupid thing over with.

"He won't do it, we all know that he won't," Isaac chided. "Ivan's to shy for a thing like this, there's no way he'd actually do it."

"Shut up Isaac," Sheba and Jenna yelled together. "Go do it, Ivan hurry it up, I wanna get my turn soon,"

"Alright alright, just shut up already all of you," I sighed before leaning over the table the eight of us were sitting at. I met him half way and we kissed over the table. "Ugh, you taste funny," I said, half laughing.

"Well, you're not all that great tasting yourself Ivan," Garet scoffs after taking his seat. "Alright, my turn," Garet said taking the bottle at the middle of the table and spinning it. It stopped dead on Ivan again.


	7. Track 7: Starmine

Title: Just for You  
By: Infectious Mike  
Pairing: Garet x Ivan  
Song: Starmine from Dance Dance Revolution  
Disclaimer: Don't own the song or the characters.  
A/N: Alright so, the idea for this is to put your music player on shuffle and write a quick fic for the length of the song. As soon as the music ends you stop writing, no editing, or quick changes. If you're in the middle of a sentence, you're fault for not realizing the song was almost over so...some of mine are a little cracked on that part cause I sometimes forget. A Dance Dance Revolution song anyway, not to mention one of my favorites, Starmine. This song is catchy and a kind of happy go lucky theme. Anyway, it's cute, listen to it.

* * *

"Hey, Ivan, come here for a sec. Look up at the stars and make a wish come on do it," he said enthusiastically to me. I slowly walked over to him and did as he asked wishing that he would eventually just shut up and leave me to my sleep. It's not everyday we actually get to sleep at an inn.

"Hey Ivan, what'd you wish for?" Garet asked, he is so obnoxious.

"You don't really want to know," he really doesn't.

"Yes I do," he said back. Really annoying me tonight Garet.

"Fine, I wished that you would shut up, and let me kiss you already." Silence, well that worked out nicely...


	8. Track 8: Jibun Kakumei

Title: Just for You  
By: Infectious Mike  
Pairing: Garet x Ivan  
Song: Jibun Kakumei by Miyavi  
Disclaimer: Don't own the song or the characters.  
A/N: Alright so, the idea for this is to put your music player on shuffle and write a quick fic for the length of the song. As soon as the music ends you stop writing, no editing, or quick changes. If you're in the middle of a sentence, you're fault for not realizing the song was almost over so...some of mine are a little cracked on that part cause I sometimes forget. Yaaaay, a song that I actually know the meaning of and can create a situation out of it. Jibun Kakumei translated into rough English means, Self Revelation or Self Change.

* * *

Who are you? Ivan you really have tried to alienate me haven't you? What is going on with you lately? You changed so suddenly, why can't you just be yourself?

"Because, you wouldn't possibly understand!" He yells to me. Mind Read again.

"Well if you would just tell me what's wrong aibou, I wouldn't have this problem," I yell back

"What'd you just call me?" he asks comically.

"I called you my aibou, you know, kinda the same thing as saying partner, comrade, best friend, along those lines," I say to him. Wow that's all it takes to distract him from the matter at hand.

"Really now Garet? Alright then, aibou. What shall we do about the current...situation," he says laughing.

He now he's stuck under me after he tried to get away when I came in. However I immediately pinned myself on top of him to keep him there and it was getting really hot in here. Clothes are so restricting.

"Indeed they are Garet, how about we take them off," damn that stupid Mind Read. Oh well, what's done must be done.


	9. Track 9: Nijiiro

Title: Just for You  
By: Infectious Mike  
Pairing: Garet x Ivan  
Song: Nijiiro from Dance Dance Revolution  
Disclaimer: Don't own the song or the characters.  
A/N: Alright so, the idea for this is to put your music player on shuffle and write a quick fic for the length of the song. As soon as the music ends you stop writing, no editing, or quick changes. If you're in the middle of a sentence, you're fault for not realizing the song was almost over so...some of mine are a little cracked on that part cause I sometimes forget. I love playing this song cause it's just so jumpy and makes me wanna dance. Oh wait I am dancing...sort of, anyway. Nijiiro is one of those songs you write pure crack to. Have fun. insert smiley here

* * *

Everyone seems so happy even during a long rain. However, you look kinda down. You look like you need a shining rainbow in front of you to take you away. Let me be that rainbow, I'll take you far away, a place for you and me. The wind shall blow and the fire shall consume but together they will meld and harmonize. Let's go, on that rainbow. It'll be fun what do you say Garet? The rainbow has appeared and now let's go.


	10. Track 10: Orenji

Title: Just for You  
By: Infectious Mike  
Pairing: Garet x Ivan  
Song: Orenji by Lil'B  
Disclaimer: Don't own the song or the characters.  
A/N: Alright so, the idea for this is to put your music player on shuffle and write a quick fic for the length of the song. As soon as the music ends you stop writing, no editing, or quick changes. If you're in the middle of a sentence, you're fault for not realizing the song was almost over so...some of mine are a little cracked on that part cause I sometimes forget. Finally the end...and it's one of the new endings to the Bleach anime. Orenji!! I love this song, it's pure Japanese Ska and it's amazing. Even my mom appreciates this song and she can't stand my music. This one is good, I like it anyway.

* * *

Fire is orange. Just like that juicy fruit. It's really quite delicious, almost more tasty than you which is pretty much impossible. Fire is orange. Just like the sun, burning everything it touches to nothing. Fire is orange. Just like your hair, which I just so happen to love and adore because it sets you apart from almost everyone except for Jenna. Fire is orange. Just like you.

* * *

As an endnote, I had a lot of fun writing these, and I give thanks to LittleLinor who gave me the idea and motivation to this. Thannnnks.


End file.
